Fluorescent hanging light fixtures, up to the present have a shroud fastened to the ceiling, or are mounted in recessed openings in the ceiling, and the ballast is mounted in the concave side of the shroud. This present invention discloses a hangable fluorescent light fixture with fluorescent light tubes, mounted on the concave side of longitudinal reflectors and the longitudinal reflectors attached to socket mount/wire raceway arms of the fluorescent light fixture frame.
Disclosure is made of a fluorescent light fixture 1, having longitudinal light reflectors 4, and each end of the light reflectors 4, attached to socket mount/wire raceway arms 6, attached to ends of ballast channel assembly 2, and sockets 5, for fluorescent light tubes 3 mounted on socket mount/wire raceway arms 6 at each end of the longitudinal light reflectors 4 on the concave side, and fluorescent light tubes 3, inserted into fluorescent light tube sockets 5 on the concave side 4xe2x80x3 of the light reflectors 4, and the light reflectors 4 having a parabolic shape in cross section, to control down light intensity.
An object of this invention of a fluorescent light fixture assembly 1 including a fluorescent light fixture frame 12 a ballast channel assembly 2 and socket mount/wire raceway arms 6, attached to the ballast channel assembly 2 and fluorescent light reflectors 4, attached to the socket mount/wire raceway arms 6, and fluorescent fixture tube sockets 5, 5xe2x80x2 attached to the socket mount/wire raceway arms 6, and the fluorescent fixture tube sockets 5, 5xe2x80x2 located under each end of the fluorescent light reflectors 4, and fluorescent light tubes 3, inserted into the fluorescent fixture tube sockets 5, 5xe2x80x2 under the reflectors 4, and an electric power source 7 into the light fixture assembly and a switch on/off 20 mounted on the ballast channel assembly, and the power connected to the ballast 11 components mounted in the ballast channel assembly 2.
Another object is to disclose fluorescent light reflectors of various geometry to better reflect the fluorescent tube light downward.
Another object is to disclose a fluorescent light tube assembly having from one to a plurality of ten fluorescent light tubes aligned parallel side by side in an assembled fluorescent light fixture, and a reflector over each of the fluorescent tube lights.
Another object of this invention is to disclose fluorescent light tube reflectors made of polished sheet metal, or metal coated plastic, or metal coated glass.
The following U.S. Patents are cited as prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,583 to BAUMGARTNER for LUMINAIRE FOR ELONGATED LAMPS. This patent discloses a housing over the back of the reflectors
U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,368 to McHUGH for FLUORESCENT LIGHTING FIXTURE.
This discloses the lights grouped under a hood and does not include individual reflectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,015 to SMITH for FLUORESCENT LIGHT FIXTURE WITH REMOVABLE BALLAST. Disclosure is made of a plug in ballast on the spine of the fixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,954 to SPITZ for RIGID LIGHTWEIGHT FLUORESCENT FIXTURE. Disclosure is made of a reflector positioned between double walled end panels, which are connected to one another by a double walled elongated box like structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,209 to RODIN for LIGHTING APPARATUS. This patent discloses a reflector, having tube hangers one reflector for each pair of tubes, and the reflectors mounted in a cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,030 to FIGUEROA for CUSTOMIZED LIGHT REFLECTOR.
This patent discloses reflectors mounted in existing fixtures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,129 to FIGUEROA for CUSTOMIZED LIGHT REFLECTOR.
This patent discloses light reflecting planes installed in a lighting fixture.